1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, a program for implementing the method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a printing apparatus that is operable when left unused over a predetermined time period, to shift from a normal operation mode in which printing and the like can be performed to an energy-saving mode in which power consumption is held low, so as to reduce power consumption when the printing apparatus is not in use. In such a printing apparatus, supply of electric power to a microprocessor controlling the printing apparatus and a communication controller controlling a communication unit is interrupted in the energy-saving mode.
Further, an information processing system has been proposed e.g. in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-127188, in which a printing apparatus operating in an energy-saving mode can be returned to a normal operation mode by user operation from a digital camera connected to the printing apparatus via a USB interface, so as to cause the printing apparatus to carry out printing.
However, the information processing system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-127188 is incapable of causing the printing apparatus to return to the normal operation mode without the user operation from the digital camera. Therefore, if a USB memory or the like storing data to be printed is connected to the printing apparatus, the user is required to manually operate the operating section of the printing apparatus to return the printing apparatus to the normal operation mode in which print processing or the like is enabled, and then instruct the printing apparatus to carry out printing, from the operating section. Therefore, the operability of the printing apparatus is low.